Royal Gaki
by YenYen-Hime
Summary: The oldest with a smart mouth, the middle and caring child, then the last and mixed. What an odd combo? With rare blood running through their veins, the kids are forced to protect the ones they love. Its worse when enemys are trying to kill you. :NexGen:


[First fic!]

Well, in this just a random-popped-in-my-weird-brain kind of story. 

This was written at about 1:43am! Yeaa...I was craving some GaaHina and I coulnd't sleep! D:

The Song of insperation is: When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade. Lol I've been listening to that song ALL DAY! 

Sorry, I don't own the orignal charters. But I do own the kiddies :] Yay! Claimage

* * *

_Ko no Chimanako_

It was an odd sight, the couple was. Usually, he would be locked up in his office or in a meaningless meeting with the old council members. While her husband had his duties to attend to, Hinata also had her own. Even though she didn't work every other day like any other medic, she was the head medic in hospital of the windy village of Sunagakure.

With that on her plate, she also had their three children to tend to. Since they didn't respect their Kankurou-jisan as their uncle at all, they knew to respect their aunty at all cost. She had no shame at swearing at Mamoru, their oldest son, as Mamoru had no problem talking back to the blonde. But when Temari had wacked her nephew with her large fan, the young redhead thought twice about smart-mouthing his aunty again. Two years and three months after Mamoru's birth came the life and bouncy bubble of Sabaku no Chikara came into the ninja world. She looked exactly like her mother, side from the weird mix of eye color courtesy of her parents. The unusual color of aqua and sliver was passed to all the Sabaku heirs except the third child, Hitomi.

Hitomi was a rare case in the eyes of Tsunade. After all of the test they did on the two year old baby, she continued to dazzle the whole Great Nations and then some. The young heiress could talk proper sentences a month prior to her second birthday and has been walking since she made seven months. She was a mystery to any and everybody. Hitomi had bright red hair that made her father's look dark. But, if they'd look close enough, there were rare tints of dark purple. Her eyes is what caught people off guard. Any ninja knew that messing with an Uchiha who had activated their Sharingan was deadly. Hitomi had the blessing of carrying the Sharingan. She was also the reason Uchiha Sasuke wasn't executed for starting the greatest war in the history of the world.

This brings them here, in Konohagakure with the Kazekage, his wife and two other children, the fifth, and the sixth.

Tsunade became interested in the young heiress because, somehow, the baby managed to control the minds of three of the highest Root ANBU in Konoha. Sasuke, on the fifth's orders, was forced to test the child himself. They were locked in a room with mirrors all around. Hitomi was just like any baby; giggly and happy. So Tsunade arranged the room to be filled with baby toys.

She was drooling on a brightly colored plastic block when Sasuke came in and the ANBUs closed the door behind him. Her black eyes starred at the Uchiha in wonderment. The pitch black eyes slowly turned to a fiery red with six white tomoe spinning rapidity. On the side of her strange eyes, were black pulsing vines. Sasuke didn't suppress the utter surprise. He looked up to where he felt Naruto's chakra with his Sharingan, "What the hell is this kid?"

Then, where he felt the dope's chakra signature, a raspy voice came from the wall, "Don't just stand there looking at me! See if there is anything you can find out about her eyes, idiot."

Scowling, he knelt down to the two year olds' level and stared at her oddly developed eyes in shock. Underestimating the child, Sasuke peered into her eyes before he heard his friends warring, "Oh and don't look into her eyes," Naruto said, knowing that Sasuke was dumb enough to do it anyway, which he did.

Quickly, Sasuke broke the mind-control and jumped back to the other wall, away from the kid, breathing hard. He glared at his best friend once more, "Has she ever seen..._Sabaku Sousou_?"

The Kazekage glanced at his dark haired wife as she squealed his palm with hers, "She has...once," Hinata responded, watching her youngest daughter as Chikara pressed her body to wall in order to keep an eye on her baby sister. Mamoru, at the age of ten, clenched his jaw tightly while his nails dug into the flesh of his palm. He calmed down slightly when Gaara's hand ruffled the crimson tousled hair on his son's head.

"She...caught me in a Genjutsu and used _Sabaku Sousou _to try to kill me," Sasuke hissed through his teeth as he glared at the baby. "There is nothing wrong with the gaki. Though her eyes..." He trailed off, "They are a mix of three powerful Doujutsu."

Anxious, Tsunade had Shizune at her side with Sakura, both writing and scribbling what they heard down on paper. The fifth did a double take as did the sixth. "Three?" Naruto asked his friend with a confused tone and an eyebrow rose.

The Last Uchiha nodded and said as he came closer to Hitomi, "The Sharingan, and Byukugan..." He stooped down to her eye level again as she giggled and threw the block of drool at his head. She giggled while standing up by pulling Sasuke's bangs. He grimaced and bit back insults.

Before he got to finish his sentence, the young girl poked the Uchiha on his forehead before, "U...Uchi..."

Her mother gasped as everyone else, ANBU included, were wide-eyed.

The baby continued, determined to finish the challenging word. "Uchi...Uchiha...Ita...Itachi."

She giggled again as everyone was a halt. Mamoru coughed and guilty looked to the left, away from his parents, "That was my fault. I was looking through the Bingo Book and I came across Uchiha Itachi and I showed h--"

"Uch...Uchiha Sas..."

Gaara looked down at his son, "Did you show her Uchiha Sasuke as well?" It made sense in everyone's mind as they calmed down their tense bodies.

Mamoru was wide-eyed again as he stumbled over the words he tried to tell his father, "W-What she'd t-try to say? I-I didn't show her Uchiha Sasuke! I h-hadn't even mentioned him! How did-?"

"Uchiha...Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Ma...Ma-da-ra. Madara! Madara!" Hitomi shouted while jumping on Sasuke's back and looking at the back of the avenger's head. Suddenly, she made a quacking noise and giggled while pointing and wrapping her small arms around his neck tightly, "Sasuke ducky! Ducky quack, quack!"

Twitching at the sudden flesh cutting off the air in his body, Sasuke glared at Naruto with pure hatred, "If you don't get her off, I won't tell you the third Doujutsu she posses," He choked childishly.

The door he came in through opened as the Hokage walked in after the Kazekage and his family walked in. Chikara held her hands out to her little sister when she was close to the Uchiha. Hugging the indigo girl around her neck, Hitomi babbled in a foreign tongue until her father grabbed the child. Sitting on Gaara's broad, the little redhead started chewing on the soft, red locks belonging to her father with half-lid eyes. She deactivated her strange Kekkei Genkai unknowingly.

"What is the last?" Asked an eager and nervous Senju Tsunade. The chocolate brown eyes in her head darted to the sitting Uchiha to the drooling baby on the Kazekage's head.

Said Uchiha survivor looked to the child once more then shifted to the blonde sixth Hokage, "The Rinnegan. The same power Nagato once had..." He added for dramatic effect.

Slowly, it all sunk into the adults' minds. Sabaku no Hitomi carries the Rinnegan? Hinata almost fainted from realization. That was the same power that blew up her village almost eleven years ago. She could never and would never forget that she bought Naruto time to gather his mind to properly fight Pein once more. Of course, Hinata couldn't do much; almost all of the ninja in Konoha back then were not even close to meeting Pein's level of strength. Hinata was no exception to that. But, she had no need to fear the Doujutsu. The only two people known to have it were Nagato, who has long since been dead, and Rikoudou Sennin. It seems that little Hitomi-Hime has it too? But not only that, also they Byukugan, her father will be ecstatic, and the Sharingan to top it all off. Now she wanted to know what her other two children possess.

Naruto, having been caught off guard, escorted everyone, Sasuke included on Hitomi's orders, to the meeting room.

* * *

All he wanted was to eat his ramen and chug down a bottle of Sake. But, no! There had to be a child, The Kazekage's youngest might he add, that was able to control people with her mixture of three of the most powerfully Doujutsu.

This kid is way too troublesome. Speaking of troublesome things, outside the room Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku and Sabaku no Temari were babysitting the three heirs. The first two didn't look too pleased to be watched by the lazy genius while he was reprimanded by their loud aunty.

Chikara worriedly glanced at the door as she handed her sister another block to finish a dilapidated and very colorful square. The older girl sighed. She was more of the silent type. Nothing like her older brother who was currently yelling at some silver-haired Jounin when he tried to go into the room her parents went into. Chikara was nothing like her sister either. Hitomi would laugh, openly, at anyone's pain and giggle evilly. But Chikara was a mini of her mother in every way possible. She didn't like to fight, but it was in her nature to look for a worth-while spar. Meaningless fights were the only fights she didn't partake in. The heiress didn't even fight for herself. She fought for others. Gaara saw the potential in his first daughter and acknowledged her at a very young age. All three children were perfect for the next Kazekage.

"If you're going in there, I'm going too!" Mamoru protested, glaring with his unique eyes at the Jounin.

Kakashi put his book away to stare at the true heir of the Kazekage. "Sorry, Mamoru-sama, your father _did not_ want you three in this room when they had their meeting," The masked-nin replied to the young prince.

The little redhead was hardheaded like his father it seemed, "My _Otousan_ ordered no such thing. I _did not_ hear him directly order anyone to restrict us from entering in the meeting. The _Konoha ANBU_ kept us out. _Not_ my parents." Mamoru smirked in victory then added, "If he did, how would you know? You arrived just minutes ago while they have been in there a little over twenty minutes."

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Temari watched as the gawking Kakashi looked at her nephew in pure shock. Mamoru was the always the one to twist around anyone's words to get them to do things for him. No matter who the person. Nara Shikamaru and Nara Shikaku looked at each other with identical confused expressions. Shikamaru shook his head; leave it to Gaara and Hinata to have the most interesting kids in any generation.

Feeling defeated, Kakashi opened the door for the high-and-mighty prince as he strolled in with his nose high in the air. Chikara, seeing Mamoru walk in, grabbed her sister's hand and they walked in with a pissed off Temari behind them. Chikara bowed to the Jounin politely, "Thank you, Hakate-dono," She said while Hitomi waved her hand and giggled.

As the girls walked further, they noticed all of the council members with the two Konoha Hokages sitting by their parents. Gaara was twitching madly when he noticed his oldest had found a way to deceive the ninjas. Hinata waved them over to her side as they came closer to her. She smiled as Chikara sat comfortably in her lap. Gaara had picked up Hitomi by her collar, all the while she giggled, and she crawled into his lap.

Mamoru placed himself next to Naruto at the head of the long table. "Now that we, the main focus of this meeting, are present, proceed," The ten year-old said in a cold voice that was recognized as his fathers'.

"Children," Their father's deep and rough voice announced while his strong arms crossed over his Kage robs. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly feeling important, Mamoru copied his father's pose while leaning back in his seat, "We are here for the meeting." Even at the age of ten, Mamoru had a slightly deep voice.

Naruto coughed into his hand, "Like father, like son." He faked a cough when he felt two heated glares on him.

* * *

This is just a random story. I don't even think that I will continue this. I was just bored and had nothing to do ^^

_Ko no Chimanako= Child of Bloodshot Eyes. I thought it fit this one._

_Review please(: I like reading what people think about stories. It helps me think better, somehow. ;]_


End file.
